


Lie or Truth

by orphan_account



Series: Collection of rp based one shots [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Game Night, Games, Truth or lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frisk wants to play Lie or Truth (if that's what it's called, it's where you make up three lies about yourself and one truth and everyone has to guess which one's true) with their monster friends. Really it's just me screwing up everyone's lives with surprise angst for an excuse of an ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of dialogue but hey there's no way around it. That's what you do when you play games. Technically not an rp.

"Truth or lie?" Undyne asked. "What's that?"

Frisk bounced happily with the attention on them. "It's a game! It's where we all get together and make up three lies about ourselves and one truth and then everyone else has to guess which one's the truth!" 

"...Seems a little boring." The fish bluntly commented, before her eyes sparked with the makings of and idea, "We should have punishments for the people that get it wrong!" 

All the others that were present, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, and Mettaton, all seemed vaguely intrigued. 

Especially Mettaton. "Oooh! A wonderful idea! However, we'll do it like teams instead. Those guessing are a team and should work together for a final answer so that if it's wrong, they all endure the punishment set by the host."

"THAT COULD END UP TAKING TOO LONG!" Papyrus reasoned. "INSTEAD, THERE SHOULD BE A TIME LIMIT SO THE ONE CREATING THE LIES DOESN'T GET BORED!" 

Alphys nodded, stammering a suggestion, "Y-yeah. How about a-a minute?"

While everyone agreed, Sans personally thought to himself that it would be far too easy of a game. They all knew each other too well. 

"W-who's going first?" Alphys asked. 

"OBVIOUSLY-" Papyrus began. 

"me!" Mettaton interrupted. 

"We should draw sticks!" Frisk interjected, already racing off to find them. They returned a moment later, rattling a can of what seemed to be old popsicle sticks. "Whoever pulls the one with red on the bottom gets to go first, and then we'll sit in a circle and go around that way." 

Everyone chorused their agreements and one by one plucked their sticks to find small, multicolored wrappers on the bottom, hiding the host's identity for the moment. 

"Alright! Everyone get in a circle." Mettaton took charge. 

As a group, they all counted off 'Three! Two! One!' before pulling off the wrappers and flinging them to the side. 

"YES! BOW BEFORE ME!" Undyne cheered, brandishing her red stick like a sword.

"AWW!" Papyrus whined, staring down his bland wooden stick. 

Mettaton didn't seem phased. "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade I suppose. You have yours right?" He asked Undyne. 

"Of course!" She pumped her fist in the air, waving around the paper which looked more like scribbles than English. "I was born for this!" 

"Read it then!" Frisk urged impatiently. 

"Alright!" Undyne fell to the floor and crossed her legs while everyone else soon followed, until they all sat in a large circle on the living room floor. "So the first one is 'I can't breath under water', 'I have fifteen Mew Mew Kissy Cutie plushies at home', 'I have reading glasses', and 'I once dropped my phone in the toilet.'"

"You dropped your phone in the toilet?" Mettaton asked, imagining the revolting scene. 

Papyrus immediately piped up. "YOU THINK THAT ONE'S TRUE AS WELL? THAT MAKES TWO VOTES FOR THE LAST ONE!"

"No I just meant-"

"I think it's the second one!" Frisk interrupted, eager to continue the game. 

"I-I would agree with you, but I would think s-she has a lot m-more than... just fifteen." Alphys said. 

"...guess you're right." Frisk agreed after a moment. "What do you think, Sans?" 

The short skeleton shrugged before replying, "the trick of the game is to make the truth the most unlikely of them all, right?" Alphys hurriedly began scribbling over her paper while Mettaton smirked before he could continue. "It's either not being able to breath underwater or having reading glasses. Probably the latter." 

"THAT MAKES SENSE! I SHALL CHANGE MY VOTE TO UNDYNE HAVING READING GLASSES!" Papyrus confirmed. 

"S-same!" Alphys nodded, crossing her arms. She kept herself from imagining Undyne with glasses. 

Frisk nodded as well while Mettaton merely shrugged. Even if he had a different answer the votes outweighed him. "So what's the answer?"

"Fuhuhu..." Undyne tore her paper in two, "you pass, NERDS! But just barely...!" 

"OF COURSE! HOW COULD ANYTHING GO WRONG WHEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ON YOUR SIDE?"

"You're so cool bro." 

"Papyrus stop flaunting your bones and take your turn!" Undyne called. "You're next in the circle!" 

"NYEH! I AM VERY SORRY! I WAS SIMPLY TOO DISTRACTED BY THE AWESOME FUN WE WERE HAVING!" 

Frisk bounced up and down. "Just go!" 

"ALRIGHT!" Papyrus sat a little taller and cleared his throat. "FIRST; 'I DO NOT MAKE SPAGHETTI' SECOND; 'I AM TWO HUNDRED YEARS OLD' THIRD-"

"WHAT." Undyne snorted. 

"-I WAS THE INVENTOR OF THE INFAMOUS MOVING ROOM PUZZLE, FOUND IN THE CORE' AND LASTLY; 'I... WAS ONCE THE LAZY BROTHER." Papyrus finished, seemingly proud of himself. 

Sans smirked. 

"There's no way you invented the core puzzles." Mettaton reasoned. 

"N-now that you m-mention it though, I've never heard about w-who... invented it... so..." Alphys trailed off. 

"And there's NO WAY you were lazy." Undyne added. 

"Just can't see it." Frisk said. 

Mettaton stretched out on the floor. "So what is it then?"

Of course Sans knew the answer, but he wasn't about to give anything away. Especially when it looked like Papyrus might do it himself. 

"I-I'm thinking he invented the room... y'know b-because-" 

"They're all far fetched so I choose the last one." Mettaton interrupted while Alphys' was suddenly interested in the floor. 

"Me too." Undyne said, folding up her paper. 

"Yeah." Frisk confirmed, "even if it seems really unlikely, I don't really know what else it would be." While Papyrus was good at puzzles, they didn't think he had the status underground to invent something that big. 

"...looks like that's the answer. What is it, bro?" Sans asked, stretching, waiting for the explosion. 

"Nyeh heh heh...." Papyrus held his chin proudly. "YOU ARE INCORRECT!" 

"No way!" Undyne said.

"THE RIGHT ANSWER WAS THAT I INVENTED THE CORE'S PUZZLES! THEY NEEDED SOMEONE GREAT WITH AMAZING INTELLECTUAL THOUGHT PROCESS TO FIND A PUZZLE SUITABLE FOR THE INTENSE HEAT AND PUZZLING ENOUGH TO STOP ANYONE THAT COMES THROUGH!" 

"I'm not taking any punishment until I see proof." Mettaton said while the others agreed. 

Papyrus tilted his head. "I THINK WE STILL HAVE THE LETTER UPSTAIRS, DON'T WE SANS?"

The short skeleton nodded. "Let's get it later. In fact, why don't we just do all the punishments at the end of the game?" 

"Sounds good." Frisk agreed. "Sans, you're up next."

"Huh. Alright." Sans reached for his paper, but only stared at a blank page. "Uh... 'I graduated from college when I was eighteen' ... 'I built the house me n'paps live in' ... 'I can't actually taste food'... and that's all I have." 

"SANS!" 

"Sorry bro." 

Undyne rolled her eyes, "i'm going with the last one." 

Mettaton nodded. "Same here." 

"T-the others are just... r-ridiculous. N-no offense Sans I-I didn't m-mean t-that y-you-"

"...IT SEEMS ONLY FAIR THAT I NOT INPUT MY ANSWER IN THIS ROUND." Papyrus laid a hand over his chest. "I LEAVE IT UP TO YOU." 

"Last one then." Frisk said. "So what is it?"

"Correct." 

While everyone cheered, Papyrus leaned closer and loud whispered to him, "You and I both know that all of those were only half lies. You're so lazy!" 

Sans shrugged. "Frisk's next, huh?" 

"WOWIE! WHAT ARE YOURS, HUMAN?"

"Let's see what ya got, nerd!" 

"Alright." Frisk cleared their throat, "I fell underground on accident,' two; 'I once rode a plane to Japan' which is a place across the ocean by the way, three; 'I fought a tiger bare handed' and..."

Frisk's grin slipped from their face while silence was cast over the group. 

"FRISK? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Y-yeah, what's wrong?" Alphys asked. 

Sans rested a silent hand on their shoulder. "Kid you-"

Frisk was suddenly grinning from ear to ear while laughter tumbled loudly from their mouth. "FOUR. I MURDERED PAPYRUS." 

**Author's Note:**

> what have I done
> 
> if you want me to write something go ahead and ask but I'll probably screw it up


End file.
